


I'll catch you

by Scarletbat



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-16
Updated: 2016-11-20
Packaged: 2018-08-08 18:41:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7768855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scarletbat/pseuds/Scarletbat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Joker goes too far and Harley can't deal anymore. Enter nightwing willing to help her become Harleen Quinzel once more. Damian's undercover mission goes horribly wrong Jason helps.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

It was suppose to be a simple interrogation not this. A crying Harley Quinn with a blanket wrapped around herself. We don't have time for this Quinn talk he had grabbed her by her shirt and had her pinned to a wall.

"Please stop and leave me alone just go!" She cried When they tried to go into the fun house she shielded it.

"God please just stop he will do it again get out!" Harley screeched and fear was evident on her face. Batman threw her across the floor and she shielded her body shaking.

"Please no more Mr J no more I'll do better just stop." And Nightwing knew.

"Harley did he?" Nightwing asked slowly. Harley cried even harder and clung to Nightwing for dear life.

"Batman she was.."

"Take her to the batmobile  **now** I'll deal with Joker." That was two hours ago now Harley was in Gotham Mercy hospital eyes puffy and silent. A man that Harley didn't recognize walked in but he wore a GCPD uniform.

"Hello I'm  officer Dick Grayson Nightwing and Batman sent me. I'll be asking you a few questions if that's ok."

"Yeah sure." Harley said looking at the floor.

"Ok answer best you can." Dick said

"OK."

"Ok first up is this an repeated offense?" Dick asked looking at Harley

"Yes." Harley answered

 "How often?" Dick asked  eyes growing concerned.

"How many times has Batman kicked joker's ass in the last 2 months?"

"20." Dick answered gritting his teeth.

"There's your answer." Harley said playing with her fingers.

"Can you tell me what happened during the first offense?" Harley took a deep breath and began

"It started 2 months ago I had forgotten to set the rope out for the caper and it ended up trapping Joker instead." Harley said the name with venom.

"He threw me into a mirror cut smiley faces into my back sprayed me with Joker Venom. If it wasn't for Ivy's formula I'd be dead," Harley said

"He pushed me to the floor and ripped my costume open." Tears formed in Harley's eyes

"I told him to stop he didn't stop why!" Dick ended the interview there. Before he walked out Harley stopped him

"Wait give this to B-man and Nightwing I took it from joker. " Harley said handing him a USB drive.

"And thank you you're the nicest officer I ever met." And with that Dick flashed her his award winning smile and walked out looking at the drive with curiosity.

Damian didn't know how it went so wrong. It was an undercover mission someone had been kidnapping children and teenagers they had been purchasing them for their own..... Needs. Damian was pushed onto the stage and announced.

"Product #339 a rare foreign beauty and by the looks of him a desert Rose." Instantly someone bid for him

"14,000,000 dollars!" Everyone went silent even the auctioneer.

"Umm going once going twice sold." When the buyer stepped up even the bodyguards were afraid.

"I get him for a night correct?"

"Y-y-yes Mr. DeFalco."

'DeFalco he's apart of father's science division isn't he?' Damian thought DeFalco is big like Bane with less muscle big.

"I'm going to have so much fun with you." He dragged Damian to the staircase that led to a number of rooms used to contain the kidnapped children and apparently other things. When they reached an empty room Defalco threw Damian down and which Damian retaliated by kicking the man in the shin DeFalco screamed in pain and Damian ran for the door DeFalco blocked the exit and narrowed his eyes at Damian.

"Feisty eh? I'm gonna enjoy breaking that out of you." For one of the very few times in his life Damian's eyes were filled with complete fear as the man walked towards him the rest Damian doesn't want to remember. 3 weeks that's how long it had been since he was captured and each night DeFalco came back touching him, forcing him, and using him and each night Damian pleaded for him to stop but he never did so that's why when the door opened Damian only curled up and spoke quickly.

"Please just make it quick." He whimpered but it wasn't the accent he was expecting.

"Kid? oh god!" It was Jason Todd Damian realized and hope he hasn't had in weeks filled him.

"Todd." Damian carefully stood and walked to Jason hugging him.

 "Please be real I don't want to stay here." Damian was crying and it broke Jason's heart.

"I'm real Damian I'm real don't worry you're safe." And that's how they stayed until Cass arrived holding each other like they weren't gonna let go.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When somebody says no it means no report assault and don't be afraid
> 
> Call 1-800-656-4673


	2. Chapter 2

Damian was not okay as much as he acted like he was was he would never be okay. The nightmares were the worst of it having to relive the pain of having himself torn in half and the wicked grin of the man who did it.  _another thrust_

_"it's all you're fault you have no way else to blame but yourself looking like this Is where you belong you little **whore."** A hit._

_"Just begging for me to come down your pretty little throat." Another load._ That's what sickened Damian the most he was forced to swallow a painful memory. Damian nearly threw up at the thought. Jason visited everyday and Damian enjoyed each and every one contrary to the others belief that he needed to be left alone. That was the last thing Damian wanted.

"So Babybat has it gotten any better and don't lie. Jason asked showing concern on his face.

"Yes and no." Damian found himself saying.

"Explain.... If you want?" Jason asked sheepishly rubbing the back of his head.

"These visits they make me feel... Protected and well it's nice to see someone cares." Jason frowned at this Damian shouldn't feel uncared for. 'I'll talk to Bruce later.' Jason thought but asked Damian another question.

"And the no?"

"The nightmares won't stop. I can't even go to the cave without looking behind myself and seeing him."

"Oh Dami.." Jason hugged the boy and ruffled his hair.

"Don't worry Babybat we'll protect you -scratch that- **I'll** protect you. No matter whatever it fucking takes." And with that Jason left but instead of leaving the manor he went to the batcave.

Harley Quinn- wait Harleen Quinzel was having the best day if her life at first until Officer Desil foge told her they failed to apprehend Joker.

"What do you mean he's free!" He escaped lockup and is currently on the loose."

"Let me speak to Officer Grayson." Harleen demanded "Ma'am I'm afraid-

" **Now**!" So here they are Dick and a scared Harley Quinn

"How did he escape!" Harley asked shaking her head frantically.

"An unknown partner broke him out I'm so sorry Harleen I'll make sure the entire force gets thus asshole back into a comfy padded cell in Arkham." Harley mind eased a bit at the man's words and Dick continued.

"But here's the good news. You're being released tomorrow." Harley frowned and he officer gave a confused look.

"Harle what's wrong?" Dick asked eyebrows knitted together.

"I have nowhere to go." She said in a deflated tone.

"You don't have any family?" Dick asked surprised.

"They moved and I'm not sure where or if I'm welcome there anyway." Harley explained and put her head in her hands.

"Well what if you were to come stay with me I mean sure I'd have to sleep on the couch but that's where I usually end up anyway." He suggested smiling.

"Oh no I couldn't do that to you Officer Grayson it doesn't seem fair to you. And besides you haven't even known me that long."Harley said tucking a hair behind her ear

"I've known you long enough to know that you genuinely want to change Harleen." Dick said taking her hand.

"If you're sure Officer Grayson."

"Of course Harley." Seeing Harley's face change Dick corrected himself "Sorry Harleen."

"No no it's not that I'm just glad to hear a man who's not beating me black and blue call me that." Harley said giving a genuine smile. ' _she's beautiful when she smiles.'_ Dick thought giving a small smile.  Harley reached over and hugged Dick tightly.

"You're a kind man Richard Grayson. A very kind man." Harley said letting go of him.

"All in a **good** days work." Dick chuckled

"There are bad days for  **you."**  Harley was shocked Dick Grayson was perfect Looks and a Steady job when could he have had a bad day.

"Why is that surprising?" Dick asked

"You're just well I'm not saying you're perfect but you've got the ideal life. Job, good looks, and your health." Harley said hoping she hadn't offended him. Dick sighed and sat on Harley's bed.

"Let me tell you a story.  Harley grew excited she loved stories.

"When I was nine I was in a circus. My family was probably the best acrobats that ever lived but there was an accident,A crime boss named Tony Zucco he tried to threaten the circus into giving them money for 'protection' as they called it, But old man Haly wasn't having it so Zucco told him that accidents were gonna happen they didn't know I was standing right outside. I was just a kid I didn't understand. I was afraid so I didn't say anything. Later before my parents performance I saw some guys doing something to the trapeze I thought nothing of it I thought they were making repairs on it or something. I was wrong during the show. My mother was swinging towards me that's when the whole thing collapsed." Dick was shaking but continued anyway.

"T-t-they fell to their deaths and I think if I had just told someone that they would still be here." A tear fell down his face and it pained Harley to see him cry.

"Hey you couldn't have done anything about that you were just a kid. and besides nice guys like you shouldn't have bad days." Harley said rubbing the tear off of his face.

"Thanks Harley." The two stared into each other's eyes and leaned in until Dick heard a voice coming down the hall. Dick pulled away and stood to greet Barbara Gordon.

"Hey Babs what's going on?" Dick asked smiling.

"Nothing just wanted to see if we were still on for tonight." Babs said kissing Dick on the cheek.

"Oh yeah Babs meet my new roommate. Dick said pointing to Harley. Barbara's face went dark.

"Dick can I speak to you?" Barbara asked sweetly and they stepped into the hall closing the door.

"Richard John Grayson what the **hell** are you thinking?" Barbara whispered angrily.

"I'm thinking she's trying to really change Babs and please don't use the full name." Dick said squirming.

"Dick helping her get the Joker back into jail is one thine but inviting her into you're home that's insane!" Barbara was furious.

"No Babs I know what'm doing."

"Apparently you don't Dick because you know Harley's done some sick shit for her 'Pudding." Babs warned crossing her arms. Dick was now mad.

"She is a rape and abuse victim might I remind you Babs and I think you should go." Dick said

"You gotta be kiddi- **"Now Barbara**." With a sigh Barbara left and Dick shook his head. He hated fighting with Babs and while he knew this would come back to bite her in the ass later he would not let her do that to Harley. Opening the door Dick was shocked to see Harley crying.

"Harley what's wrong?" Dick asked running over to the bed.

"Done some sick shit for her Pudding." Harley spat crying harder.

"Oh Harley I'm so sorry for what Babs said I don't know what her deal is but I promise that's not gonna happen again." Dick said sighing.

"I've heard promises before and from what you see here they weren't kept." Harley hissed pushing Dick away from her.

"Now Harley look at me." Harley didn't budge. Tilting her chin up blue met blue and Dick said in his most serious tone

"I'm not Joker Harleen Frances Quinzel never will I do what that sick clown did to you understand." Harley wiped her eyes and nodded.

"Good now what're we gonna do about your stuff?" Dick said smiling at her and Harley laughed feeling the best she had in weeks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So there it is folks and sorry for the shortness of Damian's part I promise to mame it longer next time.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry about neglecting this I am ashamed about it

  
Chapter Text   
  
The next morning Damian noticed his 'family' was acting different. Bruce was smiling at him, Tim was actually referring to him as Damian, Alfred was just being Alfred, Stephanie wasn't bugging him, and Cass there are no words for her. 

 

"Hey Damian how are you feeling?" Tim had just randomly asked him but Damian answered anyway. 

 

"I'm.. Getting better I guess." Damian told him as he sipped his tea.

 

"That's great Damian I hope that in time you'll feel like your old self." Tim said and walked away quickly. Bruce was in the bat cave when Damian arrived.

 

"Hello son." was Bruce's simple greeting.

 

"Father." Damian responded as he headed towards his locker. Opening it Damian noticed a few of his possessions were missing.

 

"Father has anyone been near my locker?" Damian asked going through his things. 

 

"Not to my knowledge." Bruce said as he continued with his file. Sighing, Damian walked back up to the manor in search of his belongings.

 

For some reason someone thought it would be funny to dump them onto his bed while he was gone, looking through the items Damian continued to search for a picture of him and Talia when he was a child. 

 

Growling, Damian began to toss things around only stopping when he heard something thump onto the floor. Damian walked over to be met with a camera. 

 

"What in the hell?" Damian said examining it,as he searched he was not surprised to find a bat symbol on the back of it. 

 

“Tt only father.” he said tossing it into a basket of similar finds. Damian was starting to become very agitated as he couldn't find the Photo for the life of him, deciding to drop the matter for now Damian walked outside into the garden to be met with Cass.

 

"Hello Cain." Damian greeted sitting down on a moss covered bench. Cass only waved and ran off inside to the manor leaving a confused Damian in the garden. 

 

_ ‘Why do they act strange around me I am their... Family am I not _ ?’ Damian thought sadly but it was quickly overshadowed with relief when he spotted the picture of his mother on the bench. Why would Cain have this Damian whispered to himself as he picked the photo up gently dusting it off. The photo was one of the few moments Damian had felt a sense of normality in his life. It was him and his mother in the park 'Social training' she had called it but now Damian knew better. Walking into the manor Damian looked around to see no one there and suddenly the feeling was back the dejection from earlier that made him feel unwanted and weak.

 

"Cain? Drake? Grayson?" Damian shouted knowing the acrobat was liable to appear anytime. 

 

“I'm truly alone. " Damian whispered to himself sadly. Sighing Damian decided to take a trip to the cave.

 

“I might as well do something not entirely useless." Damian said walking down the stairs carefully. 

 

“Bruce is this working I'm pretty sure he needs to be alone after this?" It was Tim or Drake as he called him. Tim he's a victim and we need to make him feel." That word victim Damian hated it he may have been weak now but that doesn't mean that he would be like this forever. 

 

“Do they really think that lowly of me?" Damian asked himself before going back upstairs and searching for his keys. 

 

“If so I'll go to the one person who will not treat me as some..... burden." Damian said before grabbing a helmet and running out the door.   
  
Harley could actually say she was excited about something something good and that was getting the heck out of a stuffy hospital room and into a new apartment. 

 

“Harleen Quinzel?" The woman at the front desk called and Harley stood up to retrieve her items, or what few she had.

 

“Thanks Mrs. foge?” Harley said recognizing the name from the officer. 

 

“I see you recognize it but call me Alana Marie or Alana." Alana said and Harley smiled.

 

“Well if you let me call you Alana you can call me Harley." She said warmly and Alana returned the smile before pointing to something behind Harley. 

 

“Harley Officer Grayson's here." Alana said and Dick chuckled.

 

"Lana I told you to call me Dick or Richard if you don't feel comfortable." Dick said taking the bag out of Harley's hand. 

 

“Okay Richard." Alana said teasingly and Dick huffed.

“I'll take it." He grumbled before taking Harley's hand and leading her out of Gotham Mercy.

 

“She was real nice Foge's one lucky schmuck." Harley said and Dick nodded in agreement. 

 

“Now are you ready to move in Ms. Quinzel?" Dick asked and Harley nodded before a thought hit her. 

 

“Wait my stuff I just realized I have some stuff is with Red my old roommate I would've stayed with 'er only B-man. said not to contact my old buddies." Harley said sighing and Dick bit the inside of his cheek. 

 

“Well with the... Clown at large Batman will probably be on the hunt with GCPD I'll see if the Dark Knight can spare a second or at least one of the other ones." Dick said and Harley smiled. 

 

“Really aw thank you!" Harley said hugging Dick and planting a kiss on his cheek.

 

“You're a sweet man Dick Grayson." Harley said and and behind them someone cleared their throat. 

 

“Babs." Dick said as he turned around. 

 

“Hi Richard." Babs greeted eyeing him. Hey can you give us a minute Harl?" Dick asked and Harley walked away turning her attention to a nearby cat. 

 

“What the hell Dick." Babs hissed and Dick winced knowing how angry she was.

 

“Before you jump to conclusions she was just happy because I said I would ask B to get her things from Ivy." Dick defended but Babs continued to scowl. 

 

“What about yesterday you two were too close for comfort." Babs said and Dick sighed before taking both her hands. 

 

“Listen Babs you may think I have a think I have a thing for Harleen but I just wanna help her get better sure she a beautiful Woman but you're the Gorgeous intelligent and strongest woman I've ever met." Dick said and Band smiled. 

 

“Okay I'll let it slide this time Grayson but next time I'm gonna show you the batgirl way." Babs whispered kissing the cheek opposite of the one Harley did. 

  
“Now let's Quinn moved in." Babs said before dragging Dick back to the former Harlequin, holding in the forming jealousy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uh oh ms. Gordan isn't happy I guess we know ONE obstacle to come


	4. Chapter 4

Damian was thankful Bruce's paranoia as he tracked Jason down by now the family had probably figured out that he was gone if not then all the better for him.  
  
“Tt Todd of all the disgusting places." Damian grumbled by where the tracker had been located Jason was apparently at The dusty cherry a known bar in Crime Alley but to Damian it was just another place for hookers and sleazebags to hang out and fuck.  
  
Rolling his eyes Damian walked in confidently but when he stood in the middle of the bar he felt himself and his confidence shrink as if someone had sucked all of the air from his lungs and was trying to drown him and suddenly he was back in the room begging for Defalco to stop to leave him b only for the man to say  
  
"Don't act like you're not enjoying this." And force himself into Damian  
  
"N-no no no no no no it hurts stop." He had said but Defalco wasn't listening he just kept thrusting and telling him to shut up. He believed what he was seeing right now was so real he couldn't hear Jason telling him to calm down.  
  
“Dami………..Damian snap out of it it's not real he can't hurt you anymore!" Damian shook his head as his vision cleared and Jason sighed in relief.  
  
Shit you gave me a scare brat," Jason said helping Damian up and they definitely weren't in the bar anymore.  
  
"Relax it's my current safe house B tracked the rest of 'em."  Jason said noticing the boy's slight fearful expression ease.  
  
I'm...sorry for intruding but things at home are anything but welcoming. " Damian said and Jason's eyes locked onto his.  
  
"What happened?"  
  
Dick soon found Harley was a jester by nature as she performed tricks for the orphans on their way to pick up Colin who had been begging to see Damian.   
  
“Mr. Grayson is she your girlfriend? " a tiny green eyed girl asked and Dick blushed.  
  
“Harley? No no no my girlfriend is the redheaded lady over there," Dick said gesturing for Babs to come over.  
  
"Yes?" Babs asked until she saw the little girl.  
  
"Hello I'm Barbara what's your name?" Babs asked and the girl looked up shyly.  
  
"Ask Harleen," the girl said and at the sound of her name Harley flipped and landed behind the girl.  
  
"Ya called kid?" Harley asked and the girl nodded.   
  
"They want to know my name," the girl said looking at the former clown princess of crime.  
  
"Well I introduce you to Quizalia quinzel-Murphy she's my niece." Harley said proudly and Quiz hugged her.  
  
"Thanks Aunt Harley." Quiz said and Dick was both confused and amused  
  
"Harley who's kid is she?" Dick asked slightly baffled and Harley smiled  
  
"She's my brothers third born mother ditched her no good witch." Harley explained and Dick frowned.  
  
"She abandoned her? That's not right." Dick thought that family was to be cherished it was why he made such an effort with his own adopted family.   
  
“Yeah but I'm glad I found her Baryl wasn't the nicest mother..." Harley said frowning for a split second before shaking her head.   
  
  
  
"Anyway I gotta get back to the rest of the kiddies see you!" With that Harley flipped back to the circle of children and Quizalia tugged at Dick's shirt.  
  
"Can I talk to you alone mister?" She asked and Dick nodded.  
  
"Sure Babs I'll be right back." Dick said before walking into the corner with Quiz.   
  
"Thanks for saving my Auntie." Dick smiled he could see the girl was actually very thankful.  
  
“Your welcome sweetie is that all?" Dick asked and Quiz shook her head.  
  
"Don't use her." Dick was baffled she went from the pinnacle of innocence to a female version of Damian.   
  
"What?"  
  
"My aunt has issues it's no secret but people use that against her don't do that because she cares for you."    
  
"I won't."

\------------

Jason was livid he'd told Bruce to take Damian’s feelings into account not alienate him but nope Bruce fucked up again. 

 

“Damian I'm sorry I told Bruce to make you feel comfortable not evade you.” Jason sighed and Damian pinched his lips together.

 

“It is quite alright but you must admit father isn't the most…….. fatherly.” Damian said fiddling with his hands. 

 

“Yeah silly me.” Jason chuckled and Damian bit his Inner cheek.

 

“Yeah but I apologize for intruding upon your home.” Damian said and Jason looked at him sternly.

 

“Damian you didn't intrude I'm happy to have you kid so just know you always have a place with me ‘kay?” Jason said and Damian bit his lip.

 

“Thank you.“

 

“Never a problem.”

\--------

Harley laughed at her nieces misfortune. The girl had received a note from a sweet little boy Kyle and was not used to the word crush.

 

_ Hi Quizalia you don't remember me but a few months back you kept a couple of bullies from kicking my butt I really appreciate and since then I couldn't help but be intrigued by you I really like you and I hope my brother Eddie didn't make me sound like a dweeb. _

 

_ Sincerely,  _

_ Kyle Nashton-Nygma. _

_ P.S. your ponytails are cool. _

 

Quiz eye twitched as she finishes reading and her aunt burst into a fit of laughter.

 

“Yep he belongs to Eddie!” Harley said calming down as Dick raised an eyebrow at her. 

 

So what are you gonna do squirt?” Harley asked as she looked down at her niece.

 

“Aunt Harley Kyle is….nice, decent looking, smart but um his brother is a bigger loon than you!” Quiz shouted and Harley laughed at her. 

 

“Yeah he is Isn't he? Though, there's hope for Eddie knew It as soon as he saw Kyle for the first time!” Harley said and Dick checked his watch.

 

“Harley? Time to go.” Dick said and Harley nodded before kissing her niece on the forehead and hugging her.

 

“Stay out of trouble kiddo and I'll see you soon,” Harley looked at her niece one last time before walking out with Dick, Barbara, and Colin

 

“Dick I just want to say thank you seeing Quiz again was one of the greatest days of my life she's grown up so fast.” Harley said hugging him.

 

“No thanks needed Harley besides she's a good kid it was nice meeting her now let's get Colin to my little brother before the guy spontaneously combusts.” Dick said and Harley smiled, 

 

God he loved her smile. 


End file.
